Cosmic Awakenings
by Nocturnal Emissions
Summary: Welcome to Earth. The year is 2128. In the attempt to make inter-galactic peace, space stations were set up giving ambassadors from different planets the opportunity to work together. They shared ideas, cultures, and occasionally, a little bit more.


**Tales From a Void Contest Mid- Night's email **

_**Cosmic Awakenings**_

**Rated: **M

**Genre: **Sci-fi/Romance/Supernatural

**Word Count: **8,322

**Pairings: **ExBxJxAxEmxR (One BIG Orgy)

**Summary:** Welcome to Earth. The year is 2128. In the attempt to make inter-galactic peace, space stations were set up giving ambassadors from different planets the opportunity to work together. They shared ideas, cultures, and occasionally, a little bit more.

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns anything and everything Twilight related. The only thing that I did was take them to another time and let them enjoy themselves.

**A/N:** Welcome to Earth.The year is 2128. Sexual intercourse is not done the same way anymore. My people have become increasingly curious about the humans and their ability to procreate. The current rules are: the government decides when you are to have children. When a male child is born the hospital staff immediately performs a vasectomy, ensuring he can no longer have children in the future. It isn't until later we find out that the neighboring planets will soon destroy that little plan. My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is the beginning of the cosmic awakenings.

_If you are not 18 please go read something else due to the fact that the sex scene in here is extremely explicit!_

_BPOV_

"Did you see we got some new ambassadors from the planet Orgasmicon?" I say to my co-workers, and friends, Alice and Rosalie.

"Yeah, they are the sons of Carlisle Cullen," Rosalie says in a completely businesslike tone. We have all heard of Carlisle Cullen. He is known as the sexiest man in the galaxy. There isn't a person who can resist his sexual advances.

"Did you know on their planet, people have 'sex' all the time?" Alice says with wide eyes.

"That sounds disgusting. Wouldn't that be like really messy?" Rosalie snorts.

"Maybe we should go and welcome them," I giggle, just to press Rose's buttons.

"Eww, what if they want to have sex with us?" Alice asks, making my giggle turn into a laugh.

"Don't be ridiculous. None of us have been approved for intercourse, why would they want to anyway?" Rose says, completely missing the joke.

"I think we should worry about that when we meet them, don't you?" I say while holding the space station's Human Resources door open.

"I think that is a good idea. Let's hope they are really hot," Alice says starting in again.

We walk down to the 'newcomers' housing quarters telling jokes and giggling loudly as we come to a stop in front of a tall, red brick building.

Rosalie knocks on the door and a male voice gruffly moans, "Come in."

With a press of a button, the front door slides open. My mouth falls open and I gasp for air at the sight before me. I can hear that Alice and Rosalie are having the same reaction. I just stand there, mouth agape, staring at the scene playing out right before my eyes.

To say they are hot is an understatement. They are godlike in their features. But what surprises me the most is the fact that all three of them are nude and engaging in sexual acts that we women have never even dreamed about. The men's bodies are all tangled around each other, in what looks to be a sexual game of Twister. A large burly man is laying down on his back on the large bed with a smaller male with curly, golden blond hair perched at his crotch, turned away from his face. The male with the honey colored locks has his lap occupied by a lanky but well-built male with bronzed locks.

A tangy, pungent odor permeates the air. I have smelled this before when a woman gets excited. Oh shit, it's the smell of arousal.

A small moan escapes Alice's lips, finally drawing the attention of Rosalie and me away from the scene in front of us.

"Alice?" I ask, concerned. I notice her cheeks are flushed.

"I don't know what's happening with my body," she squeaks.

Before the conversation can go any further, a voice calls out from the room.

"Hey there darlin's. Do you like what you see? Perhaps, you would like to join us?" The honey-locked man greets.

"What exactly are you all doing?" I ask, attempting to keep my thoughts professional.

"This specimen here underneath me is Emmett. He is helping out my backdoor. My name is Jasper. And the fuck hot body if front of me is Edward. And we are doing what your species calls hardcore fucking. So I ask again, would you like to join?"

"Seriously? That is really disgusting. I didn't know you could do things like that with the male anatomy," Rosalie says incredulously, her head cocking to the side.

"Oh, give it a minute. You will feel the warmth in you awaken shortly," the burly man, Emmett, grunts.

"What does that mean exactly," I mumble.

"I think you know what it means," the bronze haired one chuckles. "I can smell you from here."

_EPOV_

The day has been going great; we have already fucked each other twice this morning. This is typical for our species. People on our planet fuck an average of five times a day, though it isn't uncommon for it to happen much more often.

Our species has evolved around having sex. While other species became taller, or lost things like pinky toes, our species developed special gifts. Besides having large male organs, my brothers and I have extra gifts to help us attract women. My oldest brother, Emmett, has the ability to emit pheromones that will attract just about anything male or female in the galaxy. Jasper, my second oldest brother, can affect people's emotions. This really comes in handy when we want to get someone in the mood, or calm down a jealous partner when they walk in on us fucking their mate. Me? Well now, my special gift is that I can hear what people are thinking. This really helps me out in pleasing others, and it also helps my brothers when we decide to work together to stalk prey.

We use these gifts on each other too, like we have done today. The only problem is that it's getting kind of boring. Our destinies changed as soon as that knock hit the door. I hear my brother, Jasper, yell 'come in' while I am sucking him off. A loud sound fills the room as I catch a whiff of a very strong and pungent, almost tangy smell.

_Oh man we have to tap that_, I hear Emmett mentally groan.

_Damn those are some mighty fine females_, Jasper thinks at nearly the same time.

The thoughts of my brothers are overwhelming as they echo through my head. I turn around to see what the fuss is all about. As I turn away from Jasper's long length, my eyes land upon three beautiful women. A small petite girl with short, black spiky black hair is intrigued by the scene in front of her. Her mind absorbing what we are doing to each other's bodies. A slightly taller female with long, dark, mahogany hair seems to be indifferent to her surroundings. She is only here because it is her job to be. The last girl with the long, wavy platinum blond hair, I find to be the most offensive of them all. She is completely disgusted by us using each other's bodies for pleasure.

_I will get them. They will want us momentarily. Going to need to secrete some 'Alpha Androstenol', first, _Emmett mentally coaxes.

Oh yes, Emmett is going to secrete his pheromones out to the ladies.

Emmett untangles his body from Jasper's and walks over to the door. I can tell the pheromones are already reaching the ladies because the little pixie is now slowly rubbing her thighs together. The smell of sandalwood surrounds the small room. I feel Jasper's dick twitch, and try to contain my laugh. He has a thing for 'little ones'.

The problem with Emmett's pheromone ability is that it affects everyone in the room, including me. I lock eyes with the mahogany haired girl and watch her eyes as they change from those of a professional to those of a woman filled with lust. I feel my desire grow, and realize I'm going to have to pull out all the stops, because there is no way in hell, I'm going to let these women walk away without fucking that particular one.

I can hear their thoughts, and although they are now turned on, I'm not positive they are going to be into this.

"A little help, Jasper?" I softly request.

"Already on it bro," he smiles, and I feel a calm wash over me.

"Would you ladies like to come in?" Emmett asks as I can feel him release a fresh wave of his pheromone. If he doesn't knock it off, we will all be fucking for the next 24 hours.

"Stop fucking talking and just fuck us already," the spiky hair one shouts.

"Alice!"

"Rosalie, I don't care, whatever these boys are doing, I want in on that. I am dripping wet and want to slam my pussy into his face," she points to Jasper.

"I call copper boy," the dark haired beauty blurts out.

Does she mean me? Oh I surely hope so.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two. Why are you acting this wa...holy fuck now I want to slam my pussy into something." The blond one must be feeling the extra dose of pheromone Emmett just threw at her.

"Well come on in then, ladies," Jasper exclaims.

I chuckle as the little one, Alice, practically runs into the room. _Like taking candy from a baby_, I hear Emmett think at the door.

The other two ladies are a bit hesitant, but when they finally walk completely into the room, the smell of their arousal hits me tenfold. Wow that smell is delicious. I need to claim my prey.

I stand up and walk over to her, to claim her as mine. My eyes are trained on hers, but she isn't looking back into mine. She is staring straight at my cock. I can feel it bouncing as I walk up to her. I stop just when the tip of it is less than an inch from her body. I can't read her mind at this point. It is incoherent. Just a jumble of words and phrases. I do pick up on a few, like fuck, need, and now.

"I want you, little one. Will you let me have you?"

I hear her give off a low moan, as I watch her eyes roll back into her head. I take that as a yes.

_Holy fuck that thing is huge. Where does he plan on putting that thing?_ Bella wonders to herself.

_Oh my word, that is bigger than my Mr. Peen 2100 Extended Edition!_ Alice screams in her head.

_Yeah, I could get used to this_, Rosalie thinks to herself.

I chuckle as I hear the thoughts of the three women. Yeah this may be easier than I thought.

I feel incredibly warm. I realize Jasper is controlling the mood again, and he is making everyone feel very, very hot.

"It is hot in here?" Bella says, pulling at the collar of her top.

"I think so. I need to get rid of these clothes," Alice proclaims, taking off her tight blue jeans.

"Would you like some help ladies?" I hear Jasper ask, as a very warm and calming feeling circles around all of us.

I watch Emmett take the blonde's shirt between his large hands and pull it apart, making the buttons fly all over the room. She giggles as the warm air hits her naked breasts. My attention returns to the little one in front of me as I hear the sound of a zipper coming undone. I gaze down at her waist, following the pants as they slip from her hips, past her knees to where they land on the floor, pooling at her feet. The skin of her creamy thighs is calling out to me, begging me to lick its surface. I wonder how much of Emmett's pheromones are affecting me, because I have never felt this kind of lust before.

_Hot damn!_ She is naked underneath those clothes. I look over to see Jasper staring wide-eyed at the petite girl standing in front him, her hands placed on her hips.

"Well, how much longer are you going to make me wait?"

"Which one are you again?" My beauty asked me, drawing my attention back to her.

"Edward," I smile, "And you are?"

"I'm Bella. The shorty over there is Alice. And the bombshell of a blonde is named Rosalie."

"The name you'll be screaming at the top of your lungs," the big guy laughs, "is Emmett."

Rosalie's eyes widen.

"Well baby, you can scream out Rose instead of Rosalie. It's what everyone calls me," she purrs.

_I think I may have just met my match,_ Emmett's thoughts scream out to me.

"And I know, you're Jasper," Alice says sweetly as she kisses the tip of his nose. "I was paying attention earlier."

"Alice. What a sweet name for such a little pixie like you."

"How about we finish this conversation over there," Rosalie says, her head nodding in the direction of the big bed in the center of the room.

The remaining clothing is shed, as the six of us move towards the bed.

The sight of the three of them, crawling onto the place where we had been fucking earlier has all three of us raring to go.

_BPOV_

As the three of us women climb onto the bed, we make sure to stay close together as we lace our fingers through each other's hands. Alice takes position between Rosalie and I. Rosalie is laying on her side to Alice's right, and I am laying on my back to Alice's left. Just as the bed dips lower, signaling the presence of the men, Rosalie grasps Alice's boob in her hand kneading the soft flesh.

"Oh fuck that feels so good," moans Alice arching her back into Rose's hand.

I feel the desire taking a hold of me too as I capture Alice's mouth with mine, our tongues swirling around each other's for dominance.

"They are almost too pretty to interrupt." I hear Jasper whisper.

"Almost. But not quite. There is something I want to try to brighten them up a bit. What do you guys think?" Edward replies, filling my body with anticipation.

The three of us halt our movements as the males continue to climb onto the bed. Emmett situates his head between Rose's legs, bringing her foot up to rest on his shoulder. Jasper moves to the apex of Alice's thighs, bringing her knees up to her chest, opening herself wide for him. As for me, Edward climbs up behind me, pushing me onto my side, facing Alice, allowing him to pull my leg up, holding me under the knee to keep me steady, and then he runs his tongue along my slightly creamy slit.

The feeling is like nothing I have ever experienced. I have used my Mr. Peen 2100 to give me sexual pleasure. I have followed all of the procedures, and pressed all of the buttons, but nothing has ever felt like this. Edward is so warm, so wet, so real.

I continue kissing Alice, and I feel her moan into my mouth. I wonder if Jasper is doing the same thing to her. I reach over towards her and slide my hand down her stomach. When I get to her pussy I feel Jasper's tongue licking her small button. I slide my finger right next to his tongue to feel what he is doing to her. It is swollen, and I can't help but to press onto it.

"HOLY SHIT!" Alice screams, breaking our kiss and throwing her head back. I guess that Emmett is doing something similar because Rose is groaning and has her hands holding onto his hair. My attention is brought back to my own pussy when I feel Edward's steady sucking motion on my own little bundle of nerves. My back involuntarily arches as he dips his finger into my tight hole. Damn, my Mr. Peen could never do that to me.

As my head rolls to the side, I notice both Alice and Rose panting for breath. Their breasts are heaving up and down, making me want them. I can't stop my hand from jerking out to reach Rosalie's bosom, causing my breasts to push against the side of Alice's face. She moves her head so she can slip my tight pink bud into her mouth, rolling it gently between her teeth.

The feeling is incredible. I try to concentrate on my breathing as I feel the warm wet tongues licking my body. I start to feel my orgasm build, but it is nothing like those Mr. Peen has given me. This one is coming from somewhere deep inside my body. Edward's tongue continues to lick me, dipping in and out of me, as if he can tell that I am getting close. It's almost as if he can read my mind. Every time I wish for something he seems to know exactly what to do. Damn, I wonder what it would be like to sleep with a mind reader.

"I...um...don't want to frighten you but...you can stop wondering that now," he mumbles.

My mind races. Is it possible that he can hear my thoughts? Does he know how attractive I think he is? Does he know how much I want to feel him inside of me?

"Yes, yes, and fuck yesssss!" He answers my thoughts and grins mischievously.

_HOLY FUCKING SHIT KILL ME NOW!_

_EPOV_

"I don't want to kill you, I want to fuck you. Please tell me there is a difference here on Earth."

"I, um, we don't fuck here. I mean, I've never, ….with a person before."

I could sense the anxiety from her.

"Jasper," I whisper.

"Got it, bro," he laughs and I feel the calm wash over us.

"I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do Bella. But you shouldn't be nervous. Let me finish. Let go. It will feel good. And then, when I am done, you can decide if you want to go any further."

"Mmmmm yes," she moans. "Please don't stop. It felt so good."

I waste no time in granting Bella's wish. Other than the thoughts that I hear her screaming in her head, her moans tell me that I have her right back where she had been moments before. Only this time it is even better, more intense. The pause, which had served to calm Bella slightly, has now only served to bring on an even more intense orgasm.

I feel it coming when she begins to grind harder against my face, and her pussy begins to squeeze my tongue even before her mind knows she is about to. I lose contact with her mind, which means she had as well. It is her body, experiencing the ultimate pleasure, completely detached from rational thought.

I feel her shudder under me. Her body pouring out the liquid that I have coaxed from her luscious core. When she is completely relaxed, and regaining her breath, I kiss my way up to her lips.

"Well, Bella, do you want me to continue?" I ask, not even trying to hide the grin on my face as her thoughts betray her.

Her mind is screaming for more, but her voice simply says, "Yes."

It's all that I need to hear. I kiss my way back up her body. As my lips reach her hard nipples, I hear her mind appreciate the beauty of Alice's orgasm that Jasper is currently intensifying with his mood.

"Touch her," I whisper.

I'm not sure who responds first, Alice or Bella, but their hands are all over each other in seconds. Alice reaches out and pulls Bella's hair, bringing their mouths together. I sit back and watch as they kiss passionately. I can hear both of their minds screaming out for more. I watch as Bella lazily drags her fingertips over Alice's breasts, teasing her nipples. Her fingers gently pull and twist them into hard pink buds. Alice pulls her mouth away from Bella's as she throws her head back in excitement. That leaves me with an opening to pull Alice's soft lips against my own. Caressing her lips with my tongue I lean back so I can run my hand along Bella's back. This small movement causes her to shiver.

While I kiss Alice, Bella kisses her way down Alice's body, starting at her nipples but quickly licks and sucks her way down to her again swollen pussy. Alice bucks her hips and moans into my mouth as Bella finds her sensitive lips. I break the kiss with Alice as she pants and gasps for breath.

_Her mouth is so hot. I want to fuck her mouth._ I hear Jasper plea.

"All yours bro," I laugh as I move around to kneel on the bed behind Bella, who currently has her ass in the air while she is eating Alice's pussy. I love fucking my brothers, but this is extraordinarily beautiful.

I stroke my cock a few times and rub it up and down her slit. I know she is ready when she presses back into me. I slowly guide the purple tip of my cock into her smooth wetness. I watch as her dripping pussy swallows my throbbing cock, inch by inch.

"Oh yes!" she pants as she comes up for air from between Alice's glistening thighs.

So fucking tight, so hot, so wet.

I pull back and push in again. This time she presses her ass into me. I give her all that I have because I want her to have the best of me.

Listening to her thoughts tells me when she wants more, when it is too much, and when she is about to cum. I use this to my advantage to keep her riding on the edge.

Alice is writhing beneath her, moaning around Jasper's cock. Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum, I hear them both think, moments apart. I give into Bella's needs and my own. I feel her walls clench around me as she begins to cum. I pound into her hard and fast. I feel my muscles start to clench up as the tightening in my groin intensifies, alerting me to my need for release. I still my ministrations as I feel the long hot spurts of milky liquid shoot into her.

Jasper fills Alice's sweet mouth with his hot cum, while she wraps her legs around Bella's head. When Alice's legs relax, Bella giggles and crawls up Alice's body. They lay there playing with each other's hair and smiling. Their thoughts are of pure content and satiation. I look at Jasper to see if he is pushing that emotion. Knowing my silent question, he shakes his head.

"Nope, all us bro," he smiles.

Meanwhile, I can now clearly hear the thoughts and words of both Rosalie and Emmett from the side of the bed. "Oh God, it feels sooooo good," Rosalie moans, but her mind is screaming. _Fuck me harder!_

Emmett is mostly just grunting and groaning, but his mind is clear. _So fucking tight. Never been so fucking tight. I've got to slow down. I don't want to hurt her. I wonder if she wants more._

I smile at the situation and whisper, "Yes, Emmett, Yes."

"Fuck yeah," he practically growls and begins picking up the pace, thrusting harder.

Rosalie's screams draw the attention of Bella and Alice who are still lying in a heap after our last round. Then smile at each other and crawl over to where Rose is on the bed. Bella crawls across Rose's body and settles herself on the other side. I stand up and walk behind Emmett. His ass looks too good to pass up. I run my hands down his spine, tracing each of the bumps until I reach the crack of his ass. I bring my finger up to my mouth wetting it before sliding my finger down his ass crack. Lucky for me there is still the bottle of lube laying on the bed next to us. I pick it up and squeeze a generous amount onto his puckered hole as well as my fingers. Emmett slows his pace down getting ready for me to enter him. His outward thrust pushes him into my finger, sliding my finger into his scorching heat. As I slowly push into him he pushes back into Rosalie. After a few thrusts I add in a second finger, scissoring my fingers to prepare him for my large cock. He picks up his speed as we alternate in the thrusting. _I need you in me Edward_; I hear his voice panting in my head. He stills his ministrations to the sweet pussy in front of him awaiting my hardened length.

"Why are you fucking stopping?" She screams at him. He chuckles and moves to the side so she can get a clear view of me.

"I'm waiting for Edward to stick that steel hard dick in me." I don't have to be told twice. I pull my fingers out of him and move them to my cock pumping my shaft slowly. After spreading a bit of lube onto myself, I grab a hold of Rosalie's calves as I lined myself up with his ass and slowly push my swollen head against his hole. Without waiting for his ring of muscles to relax I slam into him causing him to slam into Rosalie, creating a domino effect. I pull myself almost all the way out leaving just my head in before I slam myself back in to the hilt. While I am fully seated in him I think to myself, thank God we don't have the need to relieve ourselves as humans do. It's less messy and there isn't a need for condoms. I giggle as I pull back again. _Fuck more, harder, dammit. Fuck me faster;_ I hear the two of them thinking. I slam back into him with gusto. A loud moan snakes out from Rosalie.

"Oooh fuck yeah. Fuck us faster Edward."

I thrust into his ass deeply, relentlessly pounding over and over again. I pull tighter on Rosalie's legs and I quicken my pace. Loud grunts escape from my mouth.

"Ungh...ffuucckkk...mmee...ssooo...goood."

I look up to see Alice straddle Rosalie's face with her still dripping wet pussy. Rosalie's tongue flicks out to lick her swollen clit. I slow down my pace as I watch in fascination. Bella moves to lay on her stomach pulling Rosalie's nipple into her mouth. She pulls hard, gripping the erect bud into her teeth. A hiss escaped from her mouth. _Fuck I can't take any more of this I need to be in her ass. _I hear Jasper think. Almost stilling completely in Emmett, I watch as Jasper picks up Bella's hips as he pushes his head against her back door. With slow precision he slides just his tip into her and pulls back out quickly.

"Jasper," I call to him. He looks over to me as I throw him the bottle of lube. _Thanks brother._

He pours a generous amount onto the puckered skin before gently gliding in his pointer finger. I match my thrusts to his pistoning action on her ass. Slow and tortuous. Within minutes the room is filled with loud moans from everyone. Alice screams out louder than before as she cums in Rosalie's mouth. The sound is exquisite. She is the one I want right now. I pull out of Emmett as I grab from Alice's hand.

"Come here pixie. I want to feel you wrapped around my cock." She giggles as she lays down on her back. No this is not how I want to take her. In one swift movement I flip her onto her stomach.

"Damn that's hot," Emmett hums in appreciation, he keeps looking at her swollen pink lips, still glistening from her orgasm.

I grasp her hips, pulling her ass into the air.

She is much smaller than Bella, and I am afraid that my size will be a problem. I listen for thoughts of hesitation, but there are none.

"Fuck me," she moans.

I slide a finger inside of her tiny body. _Oh, yessssssssss._ My thoughts echoed hers. It feels amazing. I'm not even sure how I will fit inside of her. I start with two fingers and she moans in pleasure, her body stretching around my fingers.

_FUCK ME! _She screams at me inside her head.

I laugh, "Patience little one." She grinds her hips into my fingers. I thrust them in and out of her repeatedly, until I feel her body relax, and I finally think her pussy may be ready for my huge cock.

When I withdrew my fingers she pouted, "EDWARD!"

I lie down on the bed next to her. She crawls on top of me. I can hear her thoughts. She is about to fuck me silly.

"Slow down, little one," I chuckle.

"Fuck that," she laughs as she impales herself on my hard dick. Holy fuck she is tight. I feel her stretch around me. She is so tight, and so wet. I've lost track of her orgasms, but I love getting to wet my dick in that sweet pussy. _May I join you Edward? _I hear in my head as I notice out of the corner of my eye to see a watching Jasper. I nod enthusiastically. He comes up behind Alice, straddling my legs around my knees. I grab Alice around the waist stilling her rapid thrusting.

"What the fuck Edward?"

"Jasper is going to take your ass right now. Are you okay with that?"

"Oh fuck yeah. I will love that," she pants.

After prepping his fingers he pushes against her back, her arms dropping onto my chest. I can't see what he is doing but the look on her face is priceless. I can feel when his finger is seated fully in her, his fingers run along the side of my throbbing cock. Alice is trembling at the joined ministrations. She swats my hands away from her hips, pumping against my dick and Jasper's fingers in a fast motion. It doesn't take long for her walls to start clenching around my shaft. _Need...to...cum. _Over and over again she begins to chant in her mind.

"Hold that shit in Alice." I beg her to still. Jasper pulls his fingers out, eliciting a loud groan from Alice. Just as Emmett joins in on the group I feel Jasper's dick through the thin tissue of Alice's pussy. Emmett stands above me on the bed, straight in front of Alice's open mouth. Greedily she grabs his massive shaft sucking him deep into her mouth. I grab a few pillows, elevating myself so I have easy access to Emmett's ass hole. Alice repeatedly slamming her tight pussy down on my hard shaft as Jasper fucks her other hole, while Emmett takes up her mouth. Emmett's ass is tempting me too much to not finger fuck him. I stick my middle finger into my mouth, making sure it's dripping wet. I grab onto his waist and run my finger down his crack.

_Oh fuck yes! Fuck my ass Edward. _

Again I slip my finger into my mouth. My mouth makes a popping sound as I pull my finger out. I grab his ass cheek and pull it gently aside. With his puckered hole in my full view I stick my finger into his darkened passage, all the way to my last knuckle. His ass clenches around the small invasion. I still my movements allowing for his body to relax. As I pull my finger backward I feel Alice clenching around my cock once again. Her thoughts have been relatively quiet as she sucks Emmett's member. As her orgasm builds her thoughts fill with "oh fucks, and so fucking goods". My mind begins to cloud with a warm, tingling sensation that sends shivers ghosting over my slicked skin. As Alice comes down from her orgasmic high and the three of us males set up an alternating pattern of thrusts. Thank God we can fuck for hours without stopping. Poor Alice won't be able to walk when we are through with her.

"Lube. I need some lube," I groan. Four seconds later a bottle of lube is put into my hand. Pulling the lid open with my teeth, I squirt a steady stream of cold gel in between Emmett's cheeks. I throw aside the container as I swipe his puckered bud with my fingertips spreading the lubricant around. Just as a splotch of it is about to drip down I swipe it up with my fingers and slam two fingers into his tight hole. He groans as he is now blatantly fucking Alice's mouth as he pushes back against my fingers. Suddenly I remember there are the other two girls in the room, full out fucking each other. I think they need a cock to make them feel better.

_"_Jasper I think the girls need some help," I flick my head in the direction of Bella and Rosalie. He chuckles as he pulls out of Alice. I need a better angle. I watch him move over to the girls as I extract my fingers from Emmett's scorching heat.

"Alice, Emmett. Let's switch positions." They both nod as they still their movements. I pull Alice off of my cock as Emmett moves from her mouth. I pull Alice unto all fours, her ass facing Emmett on the bed. He sheaths himself in her heat as she wraps her mouth around my cock. With Emmett slamming into her tight pink bud, she hallows out her cheeks, sucking me down with vigor. As she pulls back on my length she scrapes her teeth along the sides. She licks the top of my swollen head before plunging down, her nose hitting my pubic bone. I grab a hold of her spiky black hair as she flattens her tongue against the underside of my shaft. I piston in and out of her mouth as Emmett counteracts my thrusts with his in her ass. The tightening in my groin increases as Emmett expels his pheromone one last time bringing the three of us to a simultaneous orgasm.

_BPOV_

I lay there, one hand stroking Rosalie's hair, the other rubbing her wet swollen pussy. I can't believe how good I feel. Her hand moves from my breast that she has been caressing for several minutes, and moves down to my pussy. Half of me doesn't want her to touch my swollen, sore pussy, the other half of me wanting nothing more than to feel her fingers inside of me.

I slide a finger inside of Rose's pussy and hear her sharp intake.

"Oh honey, are you sore?"

"Fuck no," she says, but I can tell she is lying.

"Let me kiss it and make it better," I laugh moving down to her tummy. I have always found Rose's body attractive, but I had no idea that she would ever let me touch her in this way. I lick her belly button.

"Come on!" she bucks her hips at me.

"You want it?" I laugh, licking her clit quickly, and then pulling away.

"Don't fuck with me Bella," she moans, "just lick it!"

"What are you gonna do for me?" I tease.

I'm completely shocked when she grabs my hips and slides under me. I am now straddling her face and her glistening pussy is right under my lips.

I feel her mouth attack me. I don't waste a minute. My tongue lapping up her juices. She tastes different than Alice had. There is still the sweet tangy taste that reminds me of Alice, but there is something new. Another flavor that I want to taste more of. My tongue darts inside of her to gather the flavor. It's salty, and calls to me.

As my tongue licks her walls, she moans and a gush of the tangy liquid mixed with the salty taste gushes from her delectable pussy.

"Fuck, Bella," she groans when I put in a finger and use it to pull out more of the sweet liquid. I don't care, I continue to push my finger in and pull it out, licking it off. The more I do it, the more she moans, and the harder she sucks on my clit.

"Oh God Rose!" I scream out. I thrust my fingers in and out of her dripping pussy, lapping up her juices. I feel her walls tighten around my fingers and I quickly replace them with my tongue. The salty taste is long gone, but I swallow quickly as she fills my mouth again and again with her tangy flavor. Her orgasm sends mine right over the edge. I claw at her thighs pulling her mound closer to me, at the same time I grind my pussy into her face. I feel the fire explode and when she bites down on my clit. My entire body tenses up, and then turns to jelly.

I'm not sure how long we lie there, just licking at each other after our orgasms rocketed through our bodies.

"Darlings, you look beautiful." I hear a sexy voice say.

I open my eyes to see Jasper standing above me. "May I please join you?"

I hesitate. I really want to feel again, what Edward had made me feel and what Jasper had made me feel when he had taken my ass earlier, but I am starting to hurt.

I'm not certain if he can read minds like Edward, but he seems to sense my hesitation.

"Oh baby, I forgot that you all were virgins. Please let me make you feel better."

He gently lifts me off of Rosalie, and pulls her up into a sitting position. He takes his long cock into his hand and begins stroking. "I can heal you with my prophylactic essence."

"Really?" Rosalie asks, staring at his cock.

"Yes, I just need to cum," Jasper says, as his hand slides faster up and down his shaft.

I lick my lips as I watch a small bead of cum appear on the tip of his cock. I don't know what comes over me, but my tongue automatically darts out and licks his head clean.

I hear him hiss as I moan. It is the same taste I had been trying to get out of Rosalie's pussy.

"Please, can I suck on it?" I beg him.

"Fuck yeah, baby," Jasper says, moving my head down to his dick.

I lick around the tip and then put his long shaft into my mouth. I moan loudly as I get more of his salty sexy taste in my mouth.

"Soooo Good," I moan as he pulls back; the tip of his cock hovering on my wet lips.

"Let me taste," Rosalie whines.

Jasper removes his cock from my lips, and then I watch his dick disappear into her mouth. It is so fucking hot to watch.

I take him into my mouth again, and Rose licks the part of his shaft that I can't reach.

I feel our tongues touch, and I moan. I want more than anything to kiss her.

We continue trading places, sharing Jasper's taste.

He pulls back and when we go for him again, he steps back further.

"Jasper, please," I beg.

"Baby, I will let you suck on my cock all night if you want, but I want to feel that wet hot pussy of yours, and I need to heal you first."

He continues to stroke himself with one hand while he lays me on my back. I feel him move Rosalie on top of me.

"I want to kiss you so bad Bella," she moans as our tits rub against each other.

"Oh please," I moan as I grab her hair and pull her into me. Her mouth is soft and sweet. She opens her mouth and lets me explore it with my tongue.

"Oh, that's so fucking hot," I hear Jasper grunt. I feel something hot and wet on my pussy. The instant it hits me, my body immediately feels more alive.

"Fucking beautiful," Jasper groans in blissful pleasure.

I feel his fingers touch me, rubbing his special prophylactic essence into my throbbing pussy. With each swipe of his fingers, I feel my pussy come back to life. The soreness is gone, replaced by a throbbing need.

"Jasper, please!" I beg.

"Oh I know baby, I know how much you want it. I just need to take care of my other girl here. Why don't you go back to kissing her beautiful lips. I'll give you everything you want as soon as she feels good too."

He must have been rubbing his magical cream into Rosalie's pussy, because she is moaning into my mouth.

All of a sudden, I feel his fingers enter me. They feel wonderful, but I want his spectacular cock. I suck hard on Rosalie's tongue to try to distract myself from the need I am feeling.

I don't have to wait long. I feel him push into me. It is fucking amazing. Just when I am beginning to adjust to his size, he is gone.

"Jasper," I cry out, and I feel Rosalie begin to rock on top of me. Her tits are rubbing mine. Just when I am about to complain about the loss of Jasper, he thrusts back into me. This goes on and on, back and forth. First Jasper fucking me, then Rose. Even when he isn't in me it still feels incredible. When I begin to feel that tightening sensation he keeps himself inside of me, until I'm pushed over the edge. Moments after I feel myself turn to jelly, once again, he begins pounding into Rosalie hard. I stop kissing her and watch her face as she comes. It is beautiful sight.

I roll off of her, completely spent.

"Oh no, you don't. You ladies worked me up, I've got to cum," Jasper growls, pumping his dick furiously with his hand.

Moments later thick white liquid is shooting out, covering our chests.

"Oh, that's fucking beautiful," he groans.

I touch my fingertip to the sticky mess on my tits, and bring a fingerful to my lips.

"Oh, yes!" I moan.

Rosalie doesn't even have time to react before I am licking the salty goodness from her nipples.

"Oh Bella," she moans.

I continue licking her long after the taste is gone.

"Come here gorgeous, do you want to drink from me?"

"Oh fuck yeah," I scramble up and take him into my mouth. His cock is coated in tangy wetness that I recognize as Rosalie, and there is another taste there. I guess that it's me. I lap it from around the base of his cock. I listen as Alice is moaning and Edward and Emmett are grunting. My fingers find Rosalie's hair as Jasper fucks my mouth. I learn that if I suck on him hard, I can get a little bit more of the flavor that I crave. Eventually the sounds from Alice, Edward and Emmett quiet, and I am left with just the sounds of Jasper's thick cock entering my mouth. I suck it hard, one last time and I am rewarded with drink after drink of the salty goodness that flows freely from him. He pulls himself from my mouth, gives me a sweet kiss, and walks toward the other side of the bed.

Everyone is coming down from their cosmic highs as we all lay in the king size bed. A calming sensation prickles against my heated skin. Suddenly all I want is Edward by my side. Just as the thought is fully formed Edward is by my side, pulling my back against his warm chest. I lift my head up to see Alice and Jasper cuddling on our left side and Rose with Emmett on our right. This feels perfect. I feel deeply for the five other bodies in this room. Can we stay this way forever? Edward leans into my ear, whispering,

"I sure hope so. On my planet you can have an orgasm once and fall in love with someone. The person for me is you Bella."

"I call Emmett," Rosalie exclaims.

"I want my little pixie," Jasper laughs.

Family. We are no longer six individual beings. Together we make up an otherworldly family.

"I think we should get some sleep. When we wake up we can consummate with our mates again. Jasper would you do us the honor please?"

What the hell does that mean? I am pondering this in my head as I feel a thick, blanketed warmth spread over my body. Shit, I am exhausted. Slowly I feel my eyes getting heavy as I drift off to a peaceful sleep.

EPOV

BANG. BANG. BANG.

I startle awake to the sounds of someone pounding on the door.

"Emmett? Jasper? Edward?" The voice calls out, sounding of silky honey.

"Father we are in here. Proceed to enter." The rest of my new family is still fast asleep when Carlisle walks into the room.

I hear his thoughts as he takes in the scene. He smells the sex in the air. His first thought is pride in his sons. He glances over at the women, and his thoughts quickly change from pride to shock.

"Edward! What have you guys done?" he says aloud.

"Father? We enjoyed and pleasured ourselves with these beautiful females."

"But they are HUMAN!"

I don't understand the problem. True, we had never been with humans, but anatomically, they seem very similar to the women from our planet.

"Don't you know human girls can easily get pregnant?" he continues. "There is a very real possibility that your children are growing in their bodies already. How do you plan to handle that? Do you plan to take these humans as your mates?"

_Yes! _I hear both of my brother's answer in my head.

"Yes, we do," I say to my father.

"And the women? They have agreed to be your mates? To carry your children? To move to Orgasmicon?"

My confidence falters. Yes they had said they wanted to be with us. Bella had said she wanted to stay the way we were last night forever. Was she just saying that in the throes of her orgasmic high? Will she still mean that when she finds out she could be pregnant and need to come home with me? I feel so connected to her; I'm not sure what I will do if she refuses me now.

"I see you have some thinking and some talking to do," my father remarks with a chuckle.

I turn to look at my brothers. They are staring at me. I'm grateful that the girls are still asleep. I don't want to worry them... yet.

"We've got to talk to them," I state.

"Do you really think it could be true?" Jasper asks, placing his hand over his pixie's tiny tummy.

"I don't know, but we have to tell them."

"Baby, wake up," Jasper whispers to Alice, kissing her on the nose. Emmett and I follow suit, waking up the women, who could very well be the mothers of our offspring, with gentle touches and soft kisses.

"More," Alice says, grabbing onto Jasper.

"Wait baby, there is something serious that we have to talk about."

I feel the panic from all three of them. Then I feel a wispy calm start to emanate from Jasper, flowing through the room, blanketing us all.

"Don't, Jasper," I instruct. "They need to be completely aware of the situation."

"What situation?" Rosalie asks.

"We didn't know something like this could happen. You have to understand that we didn't have all the facts. Our father just told us the potential problem," Emmett chides.

"Yeah but even if there isn't a baby, we can always try again," says Jasper, sounding hopeful.

_Baby!_

_Pregnant!_

_Is that even possible?_

I hear the thoughts scream from their minds.

"Yes, our father says that, not only is it possible, but it is very likely," Jasper adds.

Now these poor humans must come to live with us on our planet. Will they come with us when we have to leave? Will they come willingly?

"Will you consider coming home with us? Let us take care of you and the offspring?"

I hear calm warm loving thoughts emanate from their minds. "Jasper, knock it off," I yell.

"I'm not doing it Edward," he smiles. "They are."

I know the girls will be okay with it. All of the thoughts coming from them are centering around us and the lives probably growing inside of them. I'm not exactly sure they understand the ramifications of this though. Maybe they are thinking we are going to a housing project instead of another planet?

"Are you asking us to come with you?" Bella squeaks out.

"I'm sorry girls. This is not a request. You are most likely carrying my sons' babies. You _must_ come with us."

I had completely forgotten father is still here in the room with us.

"Come. We must leave now and prepare for at least three more lives," he exclaims, before heading out the door.

_HOLY SHIT WE HAVE TO LEAVE EARTH?_

My mind is overwhelmed with the shouts of five minds. I look over to them and give them a crooked grin.

"I guess we are headed to Orgasmicon."

_GASP._

A/N: I need to clarify a few things. There are moments when the boys switch from backdoors to frontdoors without cleaning themselves. First I need to say this: DON'T EVER DO THAT PLEASE! Next remember this is fiction and the alien Cullens in this story do not have the need to "go to the bathroom" as us humans do. So there is no "poop factor". I hope you enjoyed the Cosmic Adventures. I know I sure have.


End file.
